New Game NEW STUFF
Hey Guys and maybe there are some girls like me. This page is for Posting new ideas for weapons and ships in the coming GOF games (not including Galaxy on fire alliances). My ideas are as follows: Primary weapons *Blast guns Guns that can fire off a blast charge like a shock blast but only in front like the Malevolence in the Clone Wars movies Dealing huge amounts of emp damage and normal damage. Missles *3 New guided missles #Triceritops #Destroyer #Hornet Triceritops can split into 3 auto heat seeking missles after being manually detonated or hitting a target Destroyer blows up all enemies within a 10km raduis Hornet will deal damage to stations. I was thinking like a missle that is like a Liberator but is also like a Patala (Meaning they are guided cluster missles). Turrets *Blast turrets *Could be the Hera (below in the turret section) *One shot laser As awesome as the M6A4 Raccons are, you need 4 of them to kill one enemy. i was thinking of like a weapon u can equip on a betty (meaning it would only take one) and kill enemies like the normal pirates. And I'll introduce a new idea... Ships Blueprints for ships! Yes you heard right. We can build ships. of course u might need a Kaamo station :P Heres some ideas. Specter SpecialXT Armor: 2000 Cargo:120 Primary:6 Secondary:4 Turret:1 Slots:20 Handling:180 Faction: Nivelian Secret service Price:50,000,000 Description: A Nivelian Prototype that never made it into Production. Has a preinstalled Yin.co Shadow ninja and a preinstalled Khador drive. The Plans were stolen by midorian spies. Story: You go on this misson, and this guy steals the plans. you kill the thief and The blueprint is given to Maxwell for free. Materials needed to make Specter SpecialXT: 1 Specter , 5 Nairi overcharge , 100 Titaniam , 100 Novanium , 1 Particle Sheild , 2 T'yol , 200 Energy Cells , 1 Hernstein. Heres another one: Velasco Prime Armor: 500 Cargo: 1500 Primary: 4 Secondary: 3 Turret: 2 Slots: 13 Handling: 100 Faction: Pirates Price: 3,555,555 Description: A special edition Velasco ship. Only one Blueprint in existence The 2 turret slots only supports auto turrets Story: U buy the prints from this guy in this new loma like system. Materials Needed: 1 Velasco , 1 Furious , 2 Nairi overcharge , 50 Titanium cores , 4 Rhoda blackholes Nardao Amor:945 Cargo hold:70 Weapons: 8 Secondary weapons:4 Equipment: 19 Turrets:0 Handling:140 Faction Unknown Cost 35,000,000 Description: Nothing is known about this ship Turrets Those are the only new ships i can think about for now. How about we talk new turrets? *Deep-Science Turret DS1 *Deep-Science Turret DS2 Deep Science turrets are automatic and do at least 20 damage and firing rate is at most 0.5km/h *Butt K'kirr *V'ossk R'ules V'ossk turrets are also automatic they are like scaterguns but auto turrets. *Minerva *Hera Nivelian Turrets are best Turrets (so are most of everything else) THe Nive Turrets are also Automatic the Minerva can shoot bombs though and the Hera can Shoot 2 different enemies at once! Heres all i got for now. Pictures are welcome too. : ) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ships Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Fan